Heat of the Night
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: Cloud is an ex-soldier, hungry and cold from the crisp night air. If only that village before let him spend the night. But they shut him out and now he must wander through the forest where a beast watched from the darkness.


The cool crisp air chilled the new evening sky with a kiss as the moon began to rise. How large and ominous it looked, like an enormous eye gazing down upon the insignificant life below. Its gaze swept across the quiet roads and peered through the barren trees that raised their empty branches to shield themselves from the ghostly light. How calmly it illuminated the land below in a milky phantasmal veil.

All was silent, that cool night. Not a cricket sang or creature stirred in the deep shadows. A dead silence.

Under the vast and twinkling sky, the moonlight, and its star sisters, fell upon a single figure below. Soft crunching of gravel, beneath his worn boots, gave off the only sound. His golden hair radiated like sunlight upon his head, and eyes of blue the glowed even more brilliantly than any star.

Clutching his tattered military uniform, Cloud Strife tried, in vain, to keep himself warm from the biting night air. A single vapor exhaled from his breath, resisting the urge for his teeth to chatter. His face and fingers stung from the bitter cold that clawed at any exposed skin. He was an ex-soldier. Unable to abide by the ways of the Shinra army, he left them and became a wanderer. No family. No friends. Not even a country to call home.

Wincing at the numbing in his fingers, he breathed a hot breath into them, to bring back some feeling in them, and tucked them under his arms. It was wretchedly cold for a mind autumn night. Long since the leaves in the trees have fallen away and swept up upon the wind to oblivion.

Again he pulled his coat tighter, in hopes of shielding himself from the harsh iciness that cut into his skin. Yet amidst the bitter cold and the numbing of his limbs, an even greater pain tore at him so. The depths of his empty stomach, which clawed and roared for food, twisting his insides like knots. How he longed for a meal. Hell, even a scrap of bread crust, a smell, anything that would stave his hunger.

If only that village, he passed earlier in the day, could have helped him. Even just a little.

Earlier that day, after traveling a long ways, he came upon a small town. Delighted by his luck, he eagerly entered. But upon entering, he found the people there were skittish and watchful. Seemed fairly few people even resided here with the practically deserted streets. Many of the buildings stood abandoned, and on the verge of collapse while others were so old and rickety they should have been abandoned. Every window he passed was boarded up with large, thick nails. On closer inspection, he saw these nails were of a bright metal, almost silver. Hung upon each door or window was a garland of bright, dark purple flowers that gave off a peculiar aroma. Cloud had heard of these from long ago. A mystical flower called wolfs bane.

Strange, though the town was, he hoped to at least find food and, perhaps, some shelter for the night. But try as he might, each building he came to turned him away. Again and again he tried to approach the villagers for help but they either declined, and rushed away, or avoided him at all costs.

Tired and hungry, he had stopped behind a dilapidated build to rest. Why? Why would no one help him? Just a few crumbs and a floor to sleep on would have been enough. But no one would so much as look at him, carrying bundles of those purple flowers in their hands, or large silver crosses.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. "The people here are very superstitious here." came a voice. "They feel strangers are a bad omen." Cloud opened his eyes and looked to where the voice had come from. His breath hitched.

Before him stood a tall, lithe man with long, blacken hair of raven wings. His limbs were long and powerful, attached to an equally tightly structured body. The onyx traveling boots went up to mid-calf where rich looking breeches took over and wrapped around his hips and thighs. About his shoulders he wore a cloak of crimson that concealed most of his upper body. But judging from the broadness of his shoulders, he could tell he was an athletic type.

A slender, yet strong jaw line that added to the beauty of his face made him look both beautiful, and fearful. But what drew Cloud in most of all were the two blazing eyes of the strangest shade he had ever seen. A deep ruby. No... more like... blood.

The stranger watched the ex-soldier with interest and gave a soft chuckle at not receiving an answer. "I do beg your pardon. I did not mean to startle you." he smiled in a sort of a smirk. Cloud blinked and cleared his throat. "Ah, no... It's alright. I was only resting..." It had been a long time since he'd spoken to anyone freely, so he felt somewhat uncomfortable. The man continued to smile and moved over to sit next to him. "I see. So you have traveled far?" he asked, curious about this newcomer. Again Cloud had to work himself up to speak. "Yes. I've just recently arrived here. I'm looking for some shelter, but the villagers simply ignored me. You said something about strangers being bad omens. What do you mean?"

Again the man smiled, his deep crimson eyes half closing, but still watching the ex-soldier. "Indeed. This is a very isolated village so the people here are very superstitious. It is no wonder they did not offer you any assistance. You see, you've arrived on a very particular day."

"What do you mean?" the blond man asked, uncertain about the answer. "Tonight is a full moon..." the stranger answered in a deep voice. Cloud shifted a little at his voice. It was so deep and musical. "I don't understand." he said at last, looking at the man with his glowing eyes of blue diamonds. His companion gave another smirk. A very wicked one. "On nights when the moon is full, beasts of all kind come out to play and prowl. To feast and cause mischief. After all, the devil himself likes to dance in the pale moonlight."

His words chilled Cloud slightly. The malevolence, the sheer pleasure of saying such wicked words made this man seem like a devil himself. Especially those eyes staring at him so. "Ah. When you say it that way, it almost does make one superstitious. I guess a wandering stranger would make them a little fearful." At least he understood what was going on. Believing in spooks and apparitions made Cloud out to be some evil shadow.

The man chuckled in amusement. "Indeed... or delighted..." Cloud tilted his head at him questionably. The strange man's eyes seemed to flicker like candles. "With plenty of hungry boogey woogies wandering about, what better way to satisfy their hunger than with a homeless stray." A wry smile played upon his lips. "Cast the lost little lamb away from the rest of the flock so the wolves will devour it while the rest remain safe. Quite amusing, isn't it."

Cloud listened and felt, for the first time in a while, a slight fear. What a strange and ferocious man, he thought. Casting his eyes downward, the ex-soldier gave a smile of his own. A sad one. "So I'm a lost little lamb they wish to offer to the demons, huh? Fine. Let the demons come. A lamb can still bite." The dark haired man was a little surprised by this response, but ended up smiling genially. "You are... quite interesting..." he mumbled, and rose to his feet. "It was nice talking with you, ummm..." "Cloud. Cloud Strife." he answered the unasked question. "Cloud... a wandering and aimless phantom that endlessly drifts along." mumbled the man, and laughed. Cloud knitted his brows together, not understanding the joke. Drawing his crimson cloak about him, much like an angel with red wings was readying to take flight; he offers one final glance with those eyes of deep ruby. "I would suggest you leave this area before the moon rises tonight. It'll very chilly. And who knows what may be out there... Maybe the devil will ask you for a dance." Laughing at his own joke, he left the blond man in bewilderment. Cloud really didn't know what to make of their conversation. Was it really all in teasing? Or... was it a warning? Settling back against the wall of the dilapidated building, Cloud mused over the words they shared. But soon his eyes grew heavy and fell into a dreamless sleep. He would have slept on, were it not for the heavy tolling of church bells. Rousing from his sleep, he saw that the sun was already setting. He heaved a sigh and collected himself, rising to his tired feet. The air was rapidly cooling. There was no reason for him to stay here. Perhaps if he traveled all night, to prevent himself from freezing to death, he'd reach the next town by dawn. Leaving his napping spot, he found the village was completely void of any signs of life. Again the bells of a nearby church tolled, their low voices bellowing out to the burning sky engulfed in flame. Walking the deserted streets, Cloud could feel eyes all around him from the locked homes. Reaching the edge of the town, he gave one last glance and ventured off, the bells howling after him. Almost like a melody for a funeral march. Cloud walked along the moonlit path alone, miles from the strange town and the mourning bells that had long since fallen silent. It was so cold. Again he breathed into his frozen fingers through chattering teeth. His stomach howled for food, his body screamed for warmth, but none would come that night. The darkened road led into a small forest void of leaves. Cloud pulled his coat about him, not to try and keep warm, that was impossible, but to feel a sense of security. The trees were of a dark bark as black as tar, and branches that reached and clawed at the sky with crooked, twisted limbs. The way the moon fell upon them gave them the look and appearance of gaunt corpses rising from the soil of forgotten graves. Thicker the forest grew till the corpses became that of monstrous giants. It was so silent, so still. Perhaps this was a forest where the dead slumbered. With these gloomy thoughts in mind, Cloud was startled by a noise. A rustling of leaves, yet there were none in the branches above. Again the noise came, only closer. Scanning his surroundings, Cloud worriedly searched the black depths of the forest, illuminated by the ghostly light of the moon. All was silent again, not even the wind ushered a breath. Then something growled. A cold chill ran through the ex-soldier's soul. It was a low and vicious sounding; you could almost feel the fangs. Cloud was alert and frantically searching from whence the beast may be. He had no weapons with him, confiscated by the army, but that did not mean he would back down. The breaking of twigs and shifting of gravel alerted the ex-soldier and quickly turned to where he knew the creature would come, ready to fight barehanded. But what he saw all the horrors of war could not compare. From the blacken trees of corpse like form, emerged a demon. Massive in size and covered in fur as dark as death, its eyes glowed with hell fire. Sharp teeth bared and glistened like knives under the moon with a large red tongue dangling between its gruesome jaws. Its muzzle curled back in a monstrous sneer, it came forth, gurgling horrific growls and drool pouring from its tongue. The clicking of its sharp claws upon the stones sounded like the clashing of bones upon bones. Cloud trembled from head to foot, beholding the hell hound before him. It drew closer, those eyes of boiling blood never leaving him, its jaws so wide and welcoming of death. Cloud's legs nearly gave out beneath him as he gazed at the horror. And when he could feel it's hot breath upon him, his senses returned. Grabbing the branch of a dead tree, he tears it off and swings at the beast. A sharp yelp shrieked from the beast as the man made contact with its head. Turning on his heel, he fled from the beast, hoping to escape after stunning it. Gravel splashed up from each step he raced down the narrow path. His heart pounded even faster than his feet that barely touched the ground which only spiked when he heard a ghostly howl thunder from the beast. Panic gripped the young man's heart. He could hear the padding of the beasts paws striking the ground and bounding after him. The black pebbles, so smooth, gleamed like gems under the soft starlight before bursting away into the dark as Cloud ran as hard as he could. His lungs stung from lack of breath, blood pounded in his ears and a cold sweat soaked his whole form as he could feel it drawing nearer. He could feel it's hot breath at his back and gnashing teeth just inches away. Frantically running in sheer terror, his fear blinded eyes caught sight of a small opening in the trees. Giving one final burst of energy, he could feel the teeth sinking into his coat, the man dives into the opening. And down he slid into a jagged slope. His coat ripped and what remained was left behind in the beasts jaws. Covering his face, the sharp rocks and dead foliage scraped and cut into his already torn clothing. Down, down, down, he slid, and with a heavy thump, reached the bottom. Not waiting even to catch his breath, the ex-soldier darts off into the thickest parts of the wood. Atop the hill, where the demonic animal stood, the beast let out a savage howl that screamed across the night sky. Even the stars shuddered. Cloud continued run, his legs screaming in protest, his body sore from the fall, but still he continued to run, solely on fear. After a while, he reached his limit and fell to his knees. Cold air rushed into his lungs as if he had never breathed before in his life. His body shook from the aftermath, the feel of the beast's chase still fresh upon his skin. He felt sick to his stomach but had nothing inside to empty out. Lying on the cold stones, Cloud felt the urge of tears but held them back. He was an ex-soldier. He had some pride left. The gentle moon glowed down on his exhausted form in an almost comforting way. Closing his eyes, Cloud feels himself beginning to regain himself. A shifting of stones sends a shrill of panic and fear through his body. Had that THING found him!? "Hey now. Calm down." said a slightly familiar voice. Looking up from his place on the ground, the man gave a trembling sigh of relief. It was the man from the village that spoke to him before. "Oh... it's you, thank God." mumbled the blond man, feeling a weight lifted from his chest.  
The man came forward and knelt before the fallen ex-soldier. "You poor thing. You're as white as a sheet. You look as if you've seen death itself." Cloud didn't have the strength to tell him he had. Removing a black leather glove from his hand, his fingers gently touch the frightened man's cheek to check for injury. "And you're as cold as ice. Come. Let me light you a fire to warm you up." Helping Cloud to his feet, the man helped guide him to a low alcove of trees. Cloud's legs were exceedingly wobbly, from the terror and running, and had to be held up by the other.  
Gathering a small amount of lumber, a fire was soon roaring into life. Cloud eagerly sat close to it, warming his frostbitten hands. The stranger saw this and sat down next to the poor frozen man. "It's very cold tonight. I'm surprised you haven't frozen to death by now." the dark haired man commented. "I was hoping to reach the next town by dawn. But I got a little lost, I guess..." Cloud mumbled between his chattering teeth. A load growl rumbled in the depths of his stomach. Blushing darkly, he quickly looked away apologetically. "Oh, excuse me. That was rather rude. I'm very sorry..."  
His companion smiled. "Oh, you must be hungry." From inside his cloak, he pulled out a small traveling rucksack and opened it. From inside it he removed a half of loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, and some dried meat. "Here," he offered, holding the small morsel of food out to the hungry man, "I'm sure you must be starving since you left the village." Cloud's mouth watered. The scent catching his nose, his entire form quaked in hunger. How long had it been since he's seen actual food? "T-thank you..." he mumbled graciously. In the blink of an eye, he had downed the bread and half the cheese in a matter of seconds. Food. Real food at last!  
The stranger was quite shocked at the way Cloud dove into the food, and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my. You must really be hungry. You better slow down or you'll eat your fingers as well." Cloud had just finished the last ounce of dried meat and began licking his fingers until he gasped and looked back at the kind stranger. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't leave any-" But the man shook his head, interrupting him. "It's fine. I can find food anywhere. By the way, I've yet to give you my name. It's Vincent. Vincent Valentine."  
"Pleased to meet you Vincent. And thank you very much for your kindness." Cloud smiled appreciatively. Vincent's crimson eyes roam over the blond man's slender form. His clothes were so tattered and worn and barely clung to his thin frame. His observant eyes could see that he was still shaking. "Here…" Raising and arm, he drapes his red cloak around Cloud's shoulders and pulled him close till their bodies were touching. "Wah?" Cloud stammered at the sudden contact. "You're chilled to the bone. Allow me to warm you." whispered Vincent, pulling him even closer.  
Cloud blushed slightly. Vincent's body radiated heat, and like a kitten to a mother cat, he snuggled up closer into the inviting warmth. Oh it felt so good to be held like this. His tired body relaxed against the dark haired man, unconsciously resting his head on his strong shoulder. Vincent smiled and quietly wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist. "You're so thin and frail." he mumbled into his soft, blond hair, brushing his lips to the golden locks. "It's no wonder you ate so ravenously. I only wished I had more to offer." Cloud was a little shy about the arm around his waist but ignored it, not wanting to break the comfortable embrace. "No, no. You were kind enough to even offer me anything. And for that, I am very grateful."  
The flickering fire a washed them in an orange glow. The shadows danced across his handsome features, igniting his hair in a devilish manner as if the flames themselves floated upon them. His eyes of red flared with a light all their own in such intensity and bestial allure, as if he were really a devil. "You're a very beautiful man, Cloud." Vincent said softly into his ear. Cloud swallowed thickly at the sound of his voice. It was so rich, like melted chocolate to his ears. With a start, his heart skipped a beat as he felt warm lips touch his still cool neck.

Cloud wasn't unfamiliar with another man's desire for him. The army was proof of that. Constantly the men came on to him or forcing themselves on him. The former captain came to mind. With long silver hair, as light as the moon, he had taken a particular interest in him and even had him placed in his command. Always he tried to be alone with Cloud, but that was long ago now.

Snapping back from his memory, Cloud inhaled sharply when a hot tongue rolled out and tasted his skin. He could feel the smile upon the man's lips to his neck. "Ah." he gasped, as Vincent smoothed a hand up his leg and in between his thighs. He'd never been with a man before, and never thought he would, but... the way Vincent's fingers felt, and the touch of his lips, was making him a little dizzy. Trying to shift away, the dark haired man let out a growl. A beastly one that made Cloud jump. "So good." the man muttered more to himself, "You smell so good... I just want to eat you up..."

Cloud got a little nervous, not seeing Vincent's red eye emit a glow. He tried to move again, but the man held him tight with amazing inhuman strength and growled even more dangerously. Cloud's heart rate quickened, not from arousal, but from fear. This growl... it sounded like... The ex-soldier paled a ghostly white. Clenching his fist, he swung his arm, slamming Vincent away. Jumping to his feet, his blue eyes went wide. The flickering light from the fire cast its orange glow upon the fallen man, but he was a man no longer. A top his head were large, wolf ears.

Vincent fell back, his eyes flashing in both shock and anger, but he smirked none the less. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Again you strike me when I have you cornered." he chuckled and slowly got to his feet, watching the obviously frightened ex-soldier. "But that only whets my appetite..."

Cloud shook from head to foot, his wide eyes never leaving the creature before him. "You... so that was... y-you're a-a-..."

"A werewolf?" Vincent finished for him, relishing the scent of fear. It made his blood boil. Cloud shook his head in disbelief. He'd heard of werewolves, but only thought of them as legends. But here, here one stood before him, his hell fire eyes blazing, waiting for him to flee and hunt him down. "So that was you." he spat, backing away slightly, searching for a means of escape. "Do you intend to finish me off now, you demonic beast from hell?" Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, it was me. What glorious fun that was." he admitted, but tilted his head a bit, giving his prey a sidelong glance. "Do you think you can run, my dear soldier?" Cloud glared back at him hard. "Probably not, but I'm not going to let you have a feast without a fight..."

A wide smile crossed the demonic man's handsome face. "Oh. Indeed I do intend to eat you... but not in the way you think..." One moment, he was standing there, the next he was gone and Cloud ended up on the ground from being pushed from behind. Powerful hands pin his shoulders down to prevent him from moving. The man's face lowered to his ear. **"This** is what I mean by eating..." Shifting his hips forward sharply, Cloud let out a gasp at Vincent's groin grinding into his ass.

"Humans always think that on the night of a full moon, werewolves come out to slaughter and kill..." Vincent spoke softly, licking the shell of Cloud's ear. "But actually, the full moon is when we werewolves go into heat." Slowly he began to rock his pelvis to cause friction between himself and Cloud's hidden areas. Cloud blushed furiously, feeling the swell through the fabrics.

Vincent sensed his fear. Wanting to relax the ex-soldier he brushed his lips along those golden locks, burying his nose in the soft silkiness. "When I saw you at the village," he began, "I thought my heart stopped. I truly thought you were an angel that lost its way to heaven. You were so lovely, I just had to talk to you..." Relaxing his grip on the man's shoulder, his strong fingers began to massage away any pain he caused. "So lovely... so strong. I followed you, after our encounter. You were so beautiful, illuminated by the moon, that I couldn't control myself. So I chased you..." He nuzzled his cheek to Cloud's hair, as if in apology. "So after I calmed down, I went seeking for you, once again.

Cloud didn't know whether to believe this man, but his heart told him he didn't wish to harm him. Vincent felt the man ease and smiled, allowing his hands to explore. Shuddering at the gentle touches, Cloud's vision grew hazy. 'What?' he thought to himself. He smelled something... Something good... So good, it made his body hot.

Vincent could tell his strong pheromones were affecting the man. But his was nothing compared to the golden haired soldier. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting this tempting flesh, wanting nothing more than to lick every dip and swell of skin. Oh, and the smell he was giving off was making him wet with pleasure. "Cloud..." he whispered hotly. "I want to eat you up..."

"But... I'm a... man..." Cloud protested weakly, with what little sense he had. The dark haired man's hands explored the outer treasures of his prey's form. "Indeed... but you didn't pull away when I tasted you before..." he pointed out, and slid his hands down to his strong legs that quivered at the affection. Cloud said nothing. It was true, he hadn't pull away at his advances. In fact it felt good. Dark urges were awakening inside and pooled with hot, tempting sweetness. The final blow was struck when Vincent swept away his hair and licked the nape of his neck. Cloud was lost.  
His cold body heated from where the tongue made contact, rapidly consuming him along with his senses. His legs trembled at the temptation rubbing into him from behind. He could make out the thickness, heat and length. His own organ swelled in his pants and gushed with lust. His nipples flushed with sensation, growing hard. Vincent could smell his arousal, the sweet scent making him salivate and increase the pressure of his hips to the blond man. Gliding his fingers up Cloud's ribs, his fingers sought out the ripe buds that lay hidden beneath his clothing. Cloud whimpered and squirmed while he explored. And when the tips of his fingers brushed over a small bump, Cloud opened his mouth and keened.  
Vincent smiled and flicked his fingers over the soft bumps under the clothing. "Seems someone really wants to be gobbled up..." he teased, and pinched the nubs between his fingers; tugging and pulling and rolling them till Cloud writhed and shoved his ass hard against the werewolf's pelvis.  
'Oh God.' Cloud moaned in his head. He wanted it. Even though he'd never been with another man, he wanted to be mounted, to be dominated and penetrated. To be impaled and melt inside by this demon's hot meat. Vincent inhaled deeply, his sensitive nose intoxicated by Cloud's scent that became denser and denser with each passing moment. Already his heat was out of control, due to the full moon, but with this tempting man yowling and panting like a cat in heat, all his sanity was nearly lost.

Wracking his fingers down his slender sides, hooks them into the hem of Cloud's pants and was about to yank them down to expose the treasures that awaited, when a cool voice chuckled through the chilled air. "Oh my, what a delightful sight to see."

Both men tense and turn their heads toward the voice. Perched upon a fallen tree, his leg crossed and his chin resting delicatelydelicatly in his hand, was a man with long, dark hair pulled back and a pair of glasses balanced upon his nose. He was an older man, but still as attractive, but his eyes were cold and sly. As the moon passed over him, Cloud could see, he too, had a pair of wolf ears. Vincent let out a low growl, his sharp teeth showing in his snarl. "Hojo..." he all but vomited the name.

Hojo sat upon the fallen tree, a look of amusement igniting his features. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Ah yes. Vincent." he acknowledged the other as if he hadn't noticed he was there. "So nice to see you in such good health still." Even though he spoke to Vincent, his eyes never left Cloud. "I see you've caught a nice little bunny for your meal. A rather succulent one at that..." A tongue darted out, running across his lips. Cloud flinched at this action; for some reason, it reminded him a part in an old story that said, 'All the better to eat you with, my dear.' " Vincent bristled, baring his teeth, a low growl rumbling through him so strongly, Cloud shook with him.

Getting to his feet, the older man slowly stepped forward casually, not in the least frightened by Vincent's threatening actions. "On nights like these..." he began, raising his hands dramatically around him, "Having a warm body to embrace makes these long, cold nights more... bearable..." Again his eyes stare only at the ex-soldier, taking in his golden hair, and soft skin that looked as if it would melt on the tongue. "But pleasures like that are quite as rare as a rose in winter." The way he continued to advance was like a predator closing in for the kill. Vincent gripped the blond man possessively, which made him wince in pain, his eyes blazing with vicious killing intent. "There are plenty of other meals out there." he snarled in a low voice.

A slow, cruel smile splits across Hojo's face, making him look like a devil rising from hell. "Oh Vincent," he tutted as if lecturing a child, "There hasn't been a decent feast around here for a good long time. Many of the villagers have long since left, or one simply seeks out another to satisfy their cravings." His eyes swept over Cloud's supple body. "The air is filled with the scent, you know. Of something ripe... plump, and ... fresh." He whispered the last part in a hushed voice, oozing with lust.

Vincent roared in warning. "Don't come any closer, you bastard. Unless you want me to skin your flea bitten pelt, I suggest you leave with your tail between your legs." Hojo chuckled amusingly. "That's so like you, Vincent. You prefer to charm your prey with honeyed words and gentle touches. Even though your instincts scream to ravish your bunny." His eyes began to glow in a sinister light. As his smile grew, his sharp canines gleamed from the firelight. "Perhaps he deserves a more... dominant... wolf." Pitching his head back, he uttered a sharp howl into the sky. As the voice faded away into the quiet of the night, the air was soon filled with the thundering bellows of howling. Hundreds upon thousands of monstrous voices blended into a frightening symphony. From between the blacken corpse trees, shadows morphed and emerged into large, fur covered beasts, their long white teeth bared and eyes glowing even brighter than flames.

"I'm sure you remember the Turk, pack." Hojo smiled, non pulsed by the mass of werewolves emerging. "They've quite expanded their members, but the alphas are still in control. With the thought of blood shed, namely yours, Vincent, and the promise of a fresh meal, how could they pass up an opportunity like that?" Again he smiled his cruel smile, the lenses of his glasses catching the firelight. "Please do enjoy yourselves."

And at that command, the mass of wolves swarmed. Vincent snarled and instantly went on the attack. His body shifted, like water rippling, and was soon covered in black fur, and plunged into the swarm. Cloud was frozen in shock and fear. Never had he seen such a thing as this in his entire life. Vincent easily fended off the attacks by the other wolves, but the sheer number of them was like fighting an ant hill. Once or twice a wolf lunged for Cloud, but Vincent intervened.

Unable to bare the sight of the man that was risking his life for him, the ex-soldier grabbed whatever weapon in hand, which was a large rock, and struck down any that came near him. Just then the alpha leaders took charge and pounced Vincent at once, ensnaring him in their attack. Vincent snapped his jaws and tore at them, completely overwhelmed at simply avoiding their onslaught.

Cloud had just knocked away another beast when he saw Vincent in turmoil. Charging forth to help, his feet suddenly left the ground. "Uh, uh uh. That's dangerous play." a cool voice mumbled into his ear. Hojo smirked, having captured the blond prey while the thorn in his side was busy playing with his friends. Looking into his lovely eyes the seemed like endless blue skies, the older man could help but sample the treat, and licked his soft cheek. "Oh God." he crooned, shivering at the taste. "You're so delicious. I'm going to enjoy eating you up, my plump little bunny..."

Holding his soon to be meal tightly, he shot off into the dark, right before Vincent's eyes. Vincent could only watch as the angel he had met was carried off into the depths of darkness. Rearing back, he utters a savage howl that froze the very air it traveled upon.

Cloud wanted to struggle, to thrash at his abductor and escape this nightmare he was in. But at that moment all he could do was hold on for dear life. The speed they were traveling was so fast that all their surroundings blurred like paint on a canvas. Hojo looked on ahead, his smile never leaving his face.

After awhile, the trees cleared into an open area where some grass still remained even this late in the season. Stopping, Hojo dropped the ex-soldier on the soft grass. Cloud landed with a thump, but immediately scrambled to escape, but Hojo would have none of that. "Now where do you think you are going, my pretty little angel?" he teased, placing his foot on the man and pressing down with his tremendous strength. Opening his starch white coat, he took out a little bottle and uncorked it. Removing his foot, he crouched over and held the man's chin in his hand. "You must be very thirsty after our little stroll. Here. Allow me..." Pushing the tip of the bottle to his lips, he pours the sweet liquid into Cloud's mouth, massaging his throat to make him swallow. With little choice, Cloud was forced to drink the unknown brew.

Smacking the hand away, Cloud clutches his throat, glaring hatefully at the werewolf. "Oooooh. Scary, scary." the older man mocked, pretending to cower in fear. Cloud snapped in irritation. "Bastard! What the hell did yo- uh...ugh..." his world began to blur. Trying to get to his feet, the ex-soldier only managed to slump over. His body wasn't reacting at all. It was as if all his strength was drained from him. And there was something else. Cloud inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. His body gave a sharp twitch, which made him gasp again. Fire. He was on fire! His skin flamed and shuttered against his clothes. Every strain of fabric against his skin was agonizing and ravaged his every nerve endings with sparks of electricity. Agony. That was the only thing he could describe this sudden wave that crashed into him. Agony called pleasure.

Hojo observed Cloud, relishing in his confusion, horror, and reaction to his toxin. "Works fast, doesn't it?" he sneered disgustingly, placing his glasses back on. "A special little drink to sooth the more... unwilling meals." And with that, he laughed in his throat. Cloud gave a low cry, his eyes welling with tears. So hot. Oh God, he was gonna die if he didn't get out of these clothes, but he lacked the strength to even raise his head.

Casually lifting his leg, Hojo pushed the man onto his back. "Poor thing." he cooed, drooping his brows in character. "Does it hurt right here?" Placing his foot to the engorged erection, he cruelly grinds his shoes into it. Cloud screamed in both pain and pleasure. Licking his lips in delight, Hojo kneels down, and cups his flushed cheeks. "I know, I know it's overwhelming, you sweet little thing. You must be in terrible agony. But don't worry... I'll relieve you of all your suffering." Extending his tongue, he drags it across the man's hot flesh, making him shiver in shame.

Cloud was easily relieved of his clothing and lay naked before his abductor, those eyes greedily taking in every curve of flesh on him. Hojo gulped at the silken skin that seemed to glow under the moonlit sky. "You look so creamy, like milk from the moon... I just want to lap it up..." Leaning over the limp form, he traces to tip of his tongue down Cloud's throat, over his toned chest and around a tightly erect nipple. Cloud let out a soft whimper, cursing to himself for letting this man touch him. On, Hojo continued to taste his prey, laving the open planes of his sensitive inner thighs. "Mmm. You taste even better than I could even imagine." the cruel werewolf chuckled, and nipped the connecting skin between his leg and pelvis. "I wonder if you'll taste just as sweet inside."

Roughly pulling the blond man's hips up, the dark haired man spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing the soft pink bud tightly closed from the cold night air. Giving a sinister smirk, he dipped his tongue along the crevices and lightly prodded the tight hole. Cloud trembled in horror. No. he didn't want this. 'Stop. Please stop!' he begging inside.

Hojo took his time licking and savoring the secret essence that played upon his taste buds. He was pleased to hear his meal whimper and writhe in self loathing. Wanting nothing more than to increase this, his hot tongue pushed into the tight depths and lapped the inner caverns. Cloud keened sadly, his weak body giving in to the promise of pleasure. Hojo's tongue pulled out with a wet slurp. Raising his fingers to his moistened lips, he licked his long digits till they were dripping with saliva. "I really am quite eager to eat you up, my tasty meal, but I detest the thought of blood on me, so I'll help you open up. Isn't that kind of me?" And in the fingers were inserted.

Cloud's eyes, already full of tears, watered even more in shame and hate. The digits plunged painfully inside the man's unknown depths, making sloppy noises that made Cloud shut his eyes in self disgust. The wet sounds emitting from his fingers plunging into the tight anus throbbed painfully through Hojo. Pulling his fingers out, and unfastening the front of his pants, he allowed his thick erection to emerge, already dripping wet. "You've been such an obedient little rabbit." the demonic man laughed lowly. "So much so, I think I'll give you a little reward." Fisting his hand in the man's blond hair, the vicious beast yanked his head toward him. Forcing his jaws open, the hot organ ramed into his mouth without remorse. Tears streamed down Cloud's face, gagging as the hot appendage pushed all the way down his throat. Drawing the long length out just a bit, it was quickly shoved back down his throat.

Hojo groaned deeply. Holding the back of Cloud's head, he continued to rock his hips into his hot mouth. "Delicious, isn't it?" he purred in arousal, "I bet you just want to eat it all up. Sadly you lack even the ability to close your jaws. But don't worry, I'll feed you nice and well, before the others come for their share... well, if they can find it, that is." And he laughed at his own wittiness.

Suddenly the man stopped. Lifting his head, pitching his wolf ears forward, he looked off into the empty blackness in the wood. From the far off distance, the sound of branches snapping and heavy panting, like an animal's deep breath rang through the quiet air. Padded feet skimmed across the cold ground, kicking up rocks and dead leaves, rapidly closing in to where the clearing was. Hojo watched the coming presence with a calm face. Cloud's heart raced in joy. Vincent must have broken free and followed them!

From the breaking in the trees a large beast plowed into view, its fur of fire red flamed under the pale light of the moon, scorching the very air around it. The blazing fur on the beast dissolved away, and there stood a man, with short, wiled hair as red as flames, smiling at the show before him. "Naughty, naughty, Hojo. You weren't planning on sharing at all, were you?" he sulked, crossing his arms in a huff. Hojo snickered pleasantly. "I did? How rude of me. Must of slipped my mind."

Cloud stared on blankly, his hope crumbling away into despair.

The red head scoffed, turning his head away sulkily. "Ass. No fair hogging him all to yourself, you greedy man!" The older man shrugged and lapped Cloud's throat. "Could you blame me?" The other man blushed, his eyes sweeping over the naked form of the ex-soldier. The soft swell of flesh and warmth blooming over his beautiful face, and weepy eyes, was VERY appealing. "I guess not..." he admitted.

"So glad you understand. Now then, Rhino, did you and the others all play nice with Vincent?" inquired Hojo, slipping his fingers back inside Cloud's wet depth. The werewolf named Rhino gulped, his eyes riveted where the older man's fingers were sinking in. "Y-yeah. We played nice. But I figured you'd pull the vanishing trick, so I let the others have their fun."

"Very good." Hojo acknowledged, dipping his tongue into his meal's ear and pinching a bright pink nipple. Cloud could only squirm, mewing weakly.

Rhino couldn't break his eyes away. What a beauty he was, like a little angel. He knew he was aroused due to some sort of drug, but that didn't matter. The moon above was making him hotter than hell fire and his body screamed for satisfaction. Drawing his legs close together, to try and ease the throbbing in his loins, the red headed male panted hungrily, the sweet scent of sexual desire teasing his nose. "Say Hojo... You wouldn't mind... sharing... would ya?" he all but begged, his mouth drooling in eagerness.

Hojo hummed at this thought, stroking the ex-soldier's weeping cock. "I suppose I could be generous enough." Cradling Cloud's chin in his hand, he tilted it back for a good view for Rhino. "Might I recommend his mouth? It's quite exquisite." In an instant Rhino dropped his pants and was at Cloud's side, fully erect and raring to go.

What was left of Cloud's will crumbled. Lying limp like a rag doll, his body at the mercy of the drug, he no longer cared what the men did to him anymore. Feeling the red head's cock push past his lips, he didn't even bother to grimace or fight against their advances. 'Vincent.' The echo of his name made his chest hurt even though the rest of his body was numb. He now understood that he only sought him to fulfill his desires caused by the full moon. Yet he was very tender, his touches so sweet. The deep richness of his voice held warmth and feeling, feeling Cloud had never had in a long time.

Rhino let out a deep moan as their meal drank down his dick. "Oh shit. His mouth feels so good!" he whimpered and rolled his hips to create friction. "Indeed. And I bet his insides will be just as heavenly." the older man grinned and ran his tongue along Cloud's pulsing length. Cloud was lost in the ferocious wake of their hunger. All over their tongues touched every inch of his skin, their mouths tasted his flesh, and fingers explored all his hidden areas.

Tears fell freely from the ex-soldier's eyes. Yes. That's right. Get it over with. Perhaps when they've had their fill they'll show him a little mercy and end his miserable existence.

"My, my, my. Our little meal certainly has become docile." Feeling his hips rise into the air, Cloud felt Hojo's hard dick slide along his the winking opening. "Hey. All the better for us." Rhino groaned, loving the feel of Cloud's mouth around him. Hojo fully agreed. Smacking his lips lasciviously, he pressed the tip of his organ to the waiting pleasure of his victim's depth, ready to plunge in.

A sharp howl rumbled through the trees in an explosion of thunder, and, like a demon bursting through the gates of hell, a large mass of black fur shredded through the blacken wood, laying waste to anything that stood in his way. Skidding to a halt, at the edge of the clearing, the gigantic black wolf snarled, his teeth bared, foaming saliva dripping from his maw. Its red eyes blazed an inferno that swept out of control inside. Tear marks on its pelt oozed blood that fell to the ground like ruby raindrops. Ears pitched forward, and fur standing on end, Vincent roared in rage, each step he took, shredding into the ground, as if to hold back an uncontrollable tornado that threatened to rip out.

Cloud's eyes widened in both joy and fear. 'Vincent!'

Rhino pulled off, from feeding on Cloud, and smiled, wincing a little, pinning his ears back, at the fury that slowly stalked toward them. "Uh oh. I think someone's mad." he chuckled, though a bit nervously. Hojo wasn't the least bit putout by the hell hound the roared for blood. "Oh my." he sighed, pressing his fingers to his temple, and shaking it in disappointment, "Seems your pack juuuust weren't up for the task. Now be a good boy, Rhino, and chase the little nuisance away. He's ruining my appetite."

Heaving a sigh, Rhino left the delicious body of the ex-soldier, and shifted forms. His body was aflame in red fur and sharp claws. With a sharp bark, he lunges at the black wolf, and the two clash. Hojo watched with little interest, and occupied himself with pressing Cloud to the ground and spreading his legs. Cloud lay helpless, still numb from the drug.

A sharp cry startled the two. Looking over, just in time, they were able to see the red werewolf limp away, his shoulder gashed open. Watching Rhino retreat, the demonic Vincent turned his boiling blood eyes toward Hojo. Hojo was no longer smiling. In fact, he looked rather annoyed. Drawing out a long, deep sigh, he pushed Cloud aside and got to his feet, closing up his pants. "Really now, Vincent. Such a fuss you're making over one small snack. I've stolen from you before, but it never bothered you much. Annoyed, maybe, but this is rather ridiculous." Vincent only snarled, crouching low, readying to strike.

Shaking his head, and sighing again, the older man removed his glasses and placed them in the pocket. "Fine. I'll play with you this time." he huffed, rolling his shoulders. "But I must warn you, I can play pretty rough. After all..." the glow on the moon passed over a crazed smile. "You're playing with the big boys." Shrieking a ghastly howl, Hojo's body contorted almost in half. His nails grew into long claws. Black fur bristled, covering every inch of his body in a coat of darkness. His smile split into a long snout, accompanied with rows of glittering sharp teeth. His form swelled till it almost overly dominated Vincent's body mass. Huffing laboriously, Hojo lifted his head and growled.

Vincent growled back just as threateningly, his muscles twitching in anticipation. Hojo and he stared each other down, stalking in a wide circle. Waiting to see which would strike.

Cloud had regained some feeling in his body and quickly pulled on what little clothing he had left, his eyes never leaving the war that was about to unfold.

Minutes passed and the first to strike was Vincent, his jaws snapping. Hojo baked away quickly and slashed his claws into Vincent's scruff, drawing blood. But Vincent quickly rebounded and slammed his body into the other. Staggering back, the violent Hojo sprang to strike, but this was only a feint. Just as Vincent dodged away, his was suddenly clipped by claws to his muzzle, throwing his off balance. Now Hojo had him. Striking again, Hojo unleashed a barrage of biting and tearing into Vincent's fur till his maw was dyed in red. Holding him in place, he began shredding his claws deeply into his flesh while Vincent could only fend off the vital areas.

Cloud watched in horror. Right before his eyes, Vincent was being ripped to pieces. Already he was injured and exhausted from fighting the others, running to find him, and then face Rhino before going up against this merciless beast. No. He didn't have to come back. He didn't have to fight his own kind. He didn't have to be getting his intestines butchered out for his sake. He didn't have to show such tender kindness. No... no...

Jumping to his feet, the ex-soldier grabbed a large limb from a tree and snapped it, causing it to splinter at the end. Quick to his feet, he ran to the carnage that was taking place, raised both his arms, and stabbed the branch into Hojo's side.

Hojo yelped, releasing Vincent who slumped to the ground, bloodied and lifeless. Cloud dove forth to see if he was still breath, but a large paw swatted him back, skidding him across the ground, knocking the breath out of him. Stunned, and coughing for breath, Cloud sat up, but was shoved down and held in place by the monster's large, clawed paw. Hojo snarled down at the blond man. Turning his massive head, and using his jaws, he yanked the branch from his side, red blood gushing out, and tossed it away. Turning back to the pinned human, his long white teeth jutted out from his sneering, blood soaked maw. Cloud gasped, feeling the pressure crushing his ribs and claws biting into flesh. Black specs danced before his eyes, blotching out the jaws that slowly lowered to his face.

Air suddenly rushed into his lungs. Shrieking a loud gasp of life giving air, Cloud's eyes cleared. As Hojo was about to finish the man off, Vincent, who had been regaining his strength, lunged at Hojo from behind. Hojo howled in pain as his attacker grabbed hold on the back of his neck and slashed his claws into his face. Hojo thrashed and slammed into the dead trees, trying with all his might to shake Vincent off. But Vincent held tight, relentlessly tearing at his flesh. Finally he managed to throw him off, but Vincent dashes and slammed into him against a tree. Stumbling from the sudden impact, the beastly creature had only just enough time to hear the cracking of wood, before he looked up to see the tree, he'd just been slammed into, fall on top of him. With a resounding crash, the fallen corpse tree lay atop the werewolf.

Seeing the battle over, the injured Vincent nears to frail form of Cloud, offering a lick to his face for comfort. Cloud smiled weakly and, as best as he could, placed his arms around the beast's neck for a warm embrace. Nudging his nose beneath him, he lifts the blond man onto his back. Offering one last glance to the fallen werewolf, he takes off into the night.

Racing through the black forest, the werewolf's paws sailed soundlessly under the moonlit sky. Cloud held on tightly, his face buried in the surprisingly soft fur. His fingers ran over a gaping wound, his chest aching at the pain. But, before his eyes, as the gentle light of the full moon touched it with it silver rays, the wound closed and melted away. Cloud smiled tenderly, and pressed his body closer to the mighty beast, allowing his eyes close. All around him all he could hear were the heavy breaths echoing from Vincent's chest, the soft thumping his hear, and the quit night through the wood of solemn corpse like trees and silent moon above.

Their pace soon slowed to a soft trot. Cloud opened his eyes, not realizing he had fallen asleep. The moon had risen high into the sky indicating the hour was late.

Stepping softly upon the bare ground, Vincent squeezed through a thin passage, blocked from view, by massive rocks and over grown trees. Rubbing his tired eyes, Cloud blinks his bright blue hues, wondering if he was still dreaming.

A house, not a large one, but pleasant just the same, sat nestled in a bedding of golden grass. The moon glowed down, it's sparkling light, upon the sturdy structure and weaving grass, illuminating it like it was adrift in a sea of gold. Vincent padded through the soft foliage that brushed against his black fur. Cloud reached out and skimmed his finger through the golden reeds. It was like he was stepping into a dream from the nightmare they just awoke from.

Making way to the house, the gigantic wolf bowed, allowing his passenger to dismount. Cloud slid off and nearly collapsed. His body was weak from exhaustion. Vincent shifted into his mortal form and was instantly at the man's side, catching him before he hit the ground. "Cloud. Are you all right?" he asked his voice full of worry. Cloud's cheeks flushed at the tender words. "I'm fine," he lied, not wanting to show how weak he was, "Just a little tired is all..." Vincent frowned in concern.

Without waiting to ask, he scooped the slender man into his arm, like a bride, and carried him into the house. Cloud tried to protest, but the warmth of his arms embracing him melted away these thoughts and, instead, curled into his chest. Vincent started, looking at the golden haired angel snuggling in his arms.

The interior of the house was decorated in wonderful taste. Not too lavish, but by no means lacking in style. Dark furniture, in red upholstery and dark wood were settled comfortably about the room. The rug was thick and lush and the walls were scattered with light paintings and portraits. Walking past all this, Vincent carries Cloud up an oak staircase and into another room. This room was obviously his sleeping quarters. Again, here, the carpet was thick, but centered in the middle of the room was the strangest bed Cloud had seen.

It was practically a king size bed, with crimson sheets, that pooled like curtains over the edge, and black silk pillows as puffy as rain clouds. It would have been any average bed, were it not the fact it lacked legs to support it. It simply sat upon the floor.

Crossing the threshold, the dark haired man sets his angel upon the bed and quickly left the room. He returned shortly after with a basin of clear water and a white wash cloth, placing on a nearby table. "After you wash up you can spend the night here. Tomorrow I'll escort you to the next village." Standing up straight, he offered a low bow. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you. Please, forget everything and sleep well. Goodnight." He wouldn't dare touch Cloud, after what he'd been through. It just be as to leave, his steps were stalled when a hand reached out and held onto his wrist. Looking down at the hand that held him, his crimson eyes rose to the one whom the hand belonged to.

Cloud gazed up at him, a look of grief, fear, and anguish in his eyes. There was so much he wanted to say, but he could not find the words. Unable to think of anything, he took a shy breath and looked up at him. "Please...could you help me wash...?" His voice was so quiet, it was a wonder he had said anything at all. Vincent was quit taken aback by the request. His senses were at a dangerous high, and would have refused, but the earnest desperation in his eyes quelled it away. "Alright..." he conceded, and knelt down, dipping the cloth into the cool water. "Undress me." Cloud whispered, leaning back on his hands, a bit of red kissing his creamy skin. Vincent's eyes widened at his boldness, but did what was asked.

There was very little clothing left, having been torn from the chase and ripped apart from Hojo. Removing the shirt, that fell apart the moment it was touched, the werewolf inclined his brows at the scraps and bite marks marring his skin. Wringing the cloth out, Cloud flinched at the sudden coldness, but remained silent. The damp rag glided over his smooth skin, up his lightly muscled arms, and down stretch of flesh of his chest and abdomen. Vincent swallows, his hand just inches away from dipping down into the hem of his pants. But he held himself back and quickly finished cleaning. Rinsing the wash rag out, his attention was suddenly turned to the leg outstretching to him. "Aren't you forgetting the lower half?" the ex-soldier asked, a hint a coyness in his voice.

Vincent gulped. Tugging the bottom cuffs of his torn traveling trousers, the fabric seemed to take forever, sliding off those long, strong legs. Crossing his legs, Cloud bounced his leg in a slow rhythm. "Please be gentle..." he smiled. Raising a trembling hand, the demonic man delicately cradles a slender ankle and runs the cloth up those lightly curved calves. He was without undergarments, but his crossed legs prevented any view. Higher the cloth rose onto his knees. Uncrossing his legs, Cloud takes hold, of Vincent's hand, and slid it higher, dipping it between his legs.

Vincent jerked away. "Cloud. Please don't tempt me like that. The full moon is making my sexual arousal spiral into chaos." But Cloud paid this no mind. Instead, he lowered his foot and pressed it to the werewolf's swollen loins. Vincent inhaled sharply, trembling at the wantonly display. "Vincent." he nearly moaned, "I'm going insane. When you had me pinned before, all that went through my mind was the thought of your red meat plunging into me. Yet that was my body. Now my heart begs for your embrace as well. Please... eat me up..." With his final words, the blond temptress leaned in, slipping out the tip of his tongue and drawing it across the man's bottom lip.

With a savage snarl, Vincent thrusts him onto the bed, sealing his lips over the other's. In his tongue dove, seeking the velvety hot softness of the fellow occupant. His lips sucked and slurped Cloud's hot tongue, making him nearly lose consciousness from the overwhelming delight they feasted upon. Their mouths parted, but their tongues did not, dancing around the other before they were consumed into their lips again.

Cloud threaded his fingers through the endless black waterfall of Vincent's wild mane. Though he was naked, Vincent was still clothed, and it frustrated him that he couldn't feel his skin. Ripping an opening in his shirt, his hands drowned in the feeling of tight muscles over the wide planes of his chest and tightly sculpted abdomen. Breaking away from the rough kiss, he took the slim opportunity to flick his tongue over the godly chest that hovered over him. Vincent's fingers dug into the bed sheets, trembling at the feathery sweeps of that moist appendage before jamming his hips down onto him when the hot wetness swirled around a dusky nub.

Growling in excitement, he laid waste to his clothing, tossing it asunder to the side, only dressed in his tight leather pants and high boots. Pinning the man's shoulders down, his white skin illuminating against his dark, crimson sheets, he dragged his own tongue up and down his throat, collar bone, shoulder, and lines of his chest. Here he rolled the tip of his tongue around a brightly flushed nipple. Cloud cried out, his body throbbing in desire. His hips bucked sharply when his other nipple was drawn into the man's mouth, worrying it between his teeth with small tugs.

Panting loudly, his tongue practically lolling out, Cloud moaned and keened as the man, and his wicked tongue, danced across his skin toward more tender areas. Bracing his hands to his chest, and using all his strength, Cloud shoved the man off him and flat on the bed. "Let me have a feast too, my demonic hell hound." he panted, running his tongue across his swollen lips. Straddling the werewolf, his hands snatch the front of his pants and pulled them down, unleashing the large erection that had laid in agony all night long. Cupping the plump balls in hand, he trails his mouth over the thick length, lapping the juices it secreted. His tongue licked and swept over the pulsing organ like it was the most delicious dish in the world before pushing the head past his lips and devouring the long shaft.

It was Vincent's turn to writhe bellow wantonly. His dick expanded even more as it slid so deeply down his throat. Pulling out his manhood with a loud pop, he flips Cloud onto his stomach, spreading his ass cheeks. Licking his fingers, till they dripped with saliva, he eagerly plunged a couple digits inside. Could mewed in surprise delight. He'd previously been prepared down there, but it was painful. Yet with Vincent touching them there, hips couldn't help but spasm, especially when something inside him made his whole body become a live wire. "Ah! Ah! Vincent! Vincent! Put it in... Please, I beg of you-oh... Devour me!"

Needing no further encouragement, Cloud was once again on his back, his legs up over his head. Vincent leered hungrily. Quickly kicking out of his leather pants and boots, his furred ears pitch forth, his tail bristling, he aligned his large cock to the small opening that shyly blushed and winked to invite him inside. Sinking his hips in, his long, hot length plunged into the constricting depths that swallowed him up greedily. Cloud howled in blissful agony, as his insides were stabbed with a burning hot lance, melting his innards.

Letting himself set inside, so as his lover could adjust, his senses were rapidly diminishing with the intoxicating scents of desire and another uncontrollable emotion. Instincts were key to creatures like Vincent. In a moment, their entire lives can change with just a single look. And it did when he saw the angel walk into his view.

Cloud squirmed and moved his hips to feel some movement. "Vincent... please... Feast on me... don't leave a single morsel." And in that instant all of Vincent's self-control was blown away in those simple words. Grabbing the low head board, his hips rammed savagely into Cloud, repeatedly withdrawing his hot cock and sheathing back inside. Cloud screamed at each impalement and whimpered at each withdrawal, grabbing fistfuls of long black locks. Vincent didn't mind, though, and continued to make the walls shake as the bed banged against it with violent thunks. Cloud's body arched sharply and bawled a euphoric wailed, coming hard. His slender form lay limp on the bed sheets. "Uh... uhhh... my body... is numb..." he huffed in shallow breaths.

Vincent leaned over the beautiful male and smiled. "Not yet, my tasty feast, I'm still hungry..." Taking hold of Cloud's waist, his reamed his cock sharply into his tight entrance. "Oh Cloud. Your inside stick to me as if they'r feeding on me." Cloud could only bark in time to each thrust, his cock swollen and ready to burst again. The bed creaked and moaned in protest at the severity of their love making. Feeling his climax ready to burst forth, his thrusts became more wild and erratic, while Cloud, his eyes spilling with tears of ecstasy, curved his toes. In a moment, his world shattered, and he orgasimed even harder, which triggered a third dry one. Vincent's ears pinned back and let out the loudest, most ghastly howl he had ever uttered, nearly knock the walls back.

After reviving from their Le Petite Mort, the two men lay in a tangle of body parts and blood red bed sheets. Each seemed more out of breath than the other, yet they couldn't help but indulge in a little kissing. Vincent lay dominantly atop the ex-soldier, who lay comfortably in his arms. Licking the tears from his eyes, the werewolf nibble on his earlobe. "I'm still hungry..." he whispered, licking the inner shell of his ear. Cloud moaned softly, kissing his neck and leaving bright red marks. "Then I guess I'll stay with you till you're full." he smiled back, and gasped as he was pulled into his lap and thus had his nipples licked. "That may never happen." the dark haired beast smirked and sucked on the delicious nipple. "You'll just have to remain with me till I'm satisfied."

Uttering a moan, Cloud cradles the man's head in his hands and looked into those dazzling ruby eyes, so full of love and promise. "Then you better eat up before your 'meal' gets cold..." he teased, and he sealed their promise with a kiss.

Outside, the autumn air chilled the night sky where the stars hung nestled in a dream like sleep; where the moon above sung a silent lullaby.


End file.
